Chosen
by CountryGirlNina83
Summary: Dean is in hell, and now Sam is left alone. But what if an angel, a real angel hid a secret, a secret that could save Dean and the entire world? What would you give up for love? What would you give up to save the world?
1. Pregnant

**Title:** Chosen

**Summary:** What happens when an angel goes too far? Can giving up everything really save Dean from the pits of hell?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the show; any that are created were done by me. If I could own anyone I wish it could be Dean, oh the fun we could have, lol

_**Chapter 1**_

"_Faith isn't faith, until it's all you're holding on to"_

_**Heaven**_

"We can do this Dad, I can do this". It wasn't exactly what Emily wanted but it was the only way to save him and it was her job to protect him, she'd already let him down once and she wasn't willing to let it happen again.

"There is no way I'm letting you do this, its suicide! And for what?! He went outside of his destiny, he played with the balance of power Emily, and it needs to be set right! This is the only way and you know it!" Alexander said with an anger in his voice, this was his only daughter; he couldn't lose her, not over Dean Winchester.

"Dad you don't know what you are saying, I have to do this, I have to save him! He's the chosen one!"

"Ok seriously Em you aren't going to throw that whole 'the one' thing again, that doesn't exist and it's not a Winchester sweetheart." Her brother Nicolas said with concern. "We're angels Em; it's not our place to save him anymore he knew what he was getting into when he made that deal, now he has to live with the consequences"

"And what about Sam, why does he have to suffer? He's done nothing but be faithful to the Holy Father, he prays daily, and believes with such conviction. Why does he have to suffer?" Em questioned.

"He should be dead! Sam should be dead! Dean should have been dead long ago! They played with fate and think there should be no consequences! There is no chosen one! Now can we please just drop all of this?!" It was the first time in centuries that her father had yelled this much, and he sure as hell would be yelling louder if he knew what she had done.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**_Lawrence, KS_**

"I'm so sorry Dean, I tried everything but I couldn't save you. I trusted Ruby to help me save you and it didn't help. I swear I'll make them all pay, every last demon there is, they will suffer"

Slowly Sam walked away from his brother's tombstone, when he found out about the deal he never thought he would be standing here, next to his whole families graves. Never in a million years did he think he'd actually be here but it's too late to make things right, only to make the demons pay, and pay they would.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**_Unknown location_**

"I knew you'd be here" startled she stared right into the eyes of her brother, he'd always be on her side but when it came to the Winchesters he never wanted her to step in. When Dean was being attacked by the Hellhounds, being ripped to shreds, she went into his body, took the pain from him, and promised him she would get him out of his deal. But now there was only one way and if Nic knew he wouldn't let her do it, he'd tell their father, hell he'd even go to the top of the ladder, all the way to the heavenly father to stop her.

"Nic I did something, something bad and I can't get out of it" she cried, holding back the tears that were falling down her face.

"Em what happened, what did you do??" Nic asked.

"I swear I didn't think it would happen, I mean there's no way it could happen, right?" Em asked slowly standing up from the edge of the building, it was there favorite place to go as kids, standing up here almost made her forget everything that was happening, almost forget.

"You need to tell me what you did so I can get you out of this." Concern now filled his eyes, she couldn't have, there's no way she did it.

"Remember about 8 weeks ago when I went down into that girls body and I didn't come back for awhile?"

No, she didn't, "Em quit stalling, what the hell happened?!"

"I slept with Dean, I don't know why I did it but I did and now. . ." she couldn't get the words out, even she couldn't believe it, and it wasn't possible.

"Oh god" Nic sighed walking over to the staircase, how could she be so stupid, of all the things she could have done this one took the cake.

"I swear Nic I didn't think it could happen but it did. The prophecy is coming true. . ."

"Oh don't give me that prophecy shit again it doesn't exist and you're not really. . . you know" Nic said cutting his sister off

"Nic I'm pregnant and Dean Winchester is the father. And I'm going to get him out of hell." She walked back over to the ledge of the roof, slowly sitting down.

"Ok this is way too crazy even for me, number 1 angels can't get pregnant, number 2 what did Dad tell you about going into people's bodies and number 3 and most important, what the fuck were you doing near Dean Winchester?!"

"I know I know I'm stupid I'm a idiot, I'm going to be totally busted by dad but Nic it happened, we slept together and now I'm pregnant, not Nancy but me!"

"Yikes"

"Yeah tell me about it, there's only one thing for me to do, I have to see Damien"

"Oh hell no, no, H-E- double hockey sticks NO! If you go near Damien you know what is going to happen"

"I have to see him Nic, it's the only way to get Dean out of hell, I have to see him and make a deal, and I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?" Nic asked, his eyes slowly landing on his sisters hands, and the pipe in her hand slowly meeting his head knocking him unconscious.

**A/N: **_Ok what do you think? Should I keep going?? Let me know!_


	2. Damien

_**Chapter 2**_

**_Hell_**

The hard part about getting Dean out of hell wasn't getting into there; it was getting into there without anyone knowing. All those centuries up in heaven never did she imagine that she would want to be here, but here she was standing at the gates of hell, the only thing keeping the demons from destroying her was the paper in her hand. Her father would kill her if he found out that she was the one that snuck into the hall of life, where every second of a human's life was stored, including their death certificate, the one thing that kept them in heaven instead of hell.

"This isn't a place little angels should play" startled Emily turned to face where the voice was coming from, but as quickly as she faced it, the voice came from the opposite side.

"I'm surprised at you Emily, I knew you always had a soft place for me, but to be here, now that takes guts…" she turned again to face the voice but was met with yellow eyes, shocked she fell to the ground, a set of arms catching her before she fell, helping her to her feet.

"Sorry I couldn't resist, you make it way too easy my love, have you finally come back to me?" Damien said with a smirk on his face. It had been a good couple hundred years since she'd seen him. The last time was back in 1537, the last time she had gone into a human for non work related reasons.

Damien was the son of a wealthy slave trader; Emily was inside the body of their maid Elizabeth. It was a love that was to never go further than sex, but she had been foolish to believe him when he would hold her after their hours of love making, and the promises he would make to her. She was willing to give up everything for him, her family, her job, her immortality. But there was always something off about him, something that she could never shake. Tragically she found out all too late what he really was, and what he was capable of doing.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_**1537**_

_**England**_

The family was no where to be found, it was unusual for them to be gone into town for so long, slowly she made her way up to path to where their house laid. She could never remember what it was like to be human, the earliest memories she had were sitting on the clouds with her brother, and never did she think she would actually miss him. She was going to do it tonight, she was going to give up everything to be with Damien, and she was in love with him, mad l-o-v-e love.

From the distance she heard a scream, jarring her out of her thoughts, quickly she ran up the gravel road to the house, every light was out but an eerie candle light from the kitchen. Her hand held onto the door for what seemed like hours, before quickly swinging open, catching her off guard she fell into his arms, his blood soaked arms.

"Sweetheart you're finally here to witness my masterpiece; I did this all for you, now we can finally be together forever."

Horror filled the room; this was something she hoped to never see, the family, Elizabeth's family, dead. Their bodies too badly torn apart to tell who was where. What had she done? What kind of monster did she fall for?

"Damien, what did you do?" she managed to get out.

"I did it for you, for us, now no one can keep us apart...no one"


	3. The Deal

_**Chapter 3**_

_**1537**_

_**England**_

"I did it for you, for us, now no one can keep us apart...no one"

She stared into his eyes, his black filled eyes, and instantly she knew. Why hadn't she figured it out long ago? Where there was good in this world, there would always be evil and she was looking into the eyes of pure evil. This wasn't a demon inside a human, this was a demon here on earth and he'd killed because of her.

"Damien, how could you??" her voice shook as a tear fell down her face, Damien's bloody hands tried to touch her face but she moved away from him, away from the door. She had to get away, she needed to find help. There was no telling what he was capable of doing, if he could kill an innocent family he would surely kill her.

Catching her footing she ran, down the road, she could hear him behind her, but she needed to get away from him, as far as she could. Quickly she ran into the forest, jumping over logs, the branches from the trees hitting her face.

"Elizabeth, come out come out where ever you are. You can run…"

His voice sounded close to her, she stopped, trying to hear where he was. She could feel the warmth of his breath on the back of her neck; slowly she turned, seeing him right behind her.

"But you can't hide!"

Her scream was probably heard around the world; Damien grabbed her by the arms, forcing her to face him, her eyes catching the glare from the knife in his hands. Horror filled her face, tears rolled down her cheeks and she knew this was it. He was going to kill Elizabeth and she was going to be stuck in her body.

"We'll be together forever my love…"

His arm raised and she knew what she had to do, "I'm so sorry Elizabeth" she said softly in her mind. His arm fell down plunging the knife into Elizabeth's chest as Emily jumped out of her body. Elizabeth's mouth opened wide, her eyes in total shock; she could taste her own blood as Damien looked at her. Her body fell to the ground next to Emily, blood pouring from her lips as she took her last breath, her eyes slowly closing.

"What the…?" Damien said looking down at Elizabeth's body; her blonde hair muddied by the dirt from the forest, next to her was another person, a brunette in a white dress. The brunette looked up at him and instantly he knew the mistake he had done.

Elizabeth had been possessed? It wasn't Elizabeth he had fallen for but instead this mysterious woman in white. He reached down, grabbing her by the arm, pulling her to her feet; she was crying, hard, her sobs filling the cold night air of the forest.

"Who are you?!" he said, shaking her, his voice filling with anger. She looked at him in the eye, her brown eyes now pure white. An angel? He pushed her away looking down at Elizabeth, pulling the knife from her chest and slowly walking to the woman in white.

"An angel, I fell for an angel?" he said walking towards her, every step he took, she would take one away from him, she took another step behind her and fell down to the ground. She knew she was going to die tonight, there would was no one to save her, just her and Damien out here.

"Please Damien, you don't want to do this, please just let me go." Emily managed to get out, sobbing uncontrollably.

"You'll never get away from me; we'll be together for all eternity." He went to take another step towards her but stopped, something wasn't right. He looked down seeing the markings of a devil's trap. He stared at her angrily, seeing a man walk from behind a tree.

The mysterious man reached down helping Emily to her feet, looking at her in awe. His blue eyes meeting hers, his strong arms holding onto hers. From all the evil he had seen in his life it was good to finally see something pure and good.

"You'll never get away with this, I'll find a way to come back up here and when I do, I'm going to get you little angel, and I will take you back to hell, you hear me?! You'll never get rid of me!" he screamed towards her.

She hid behind the mysterious man, finally feeling safe. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a sheet of paper walking up to Damien.

"I've been looking for you Damien; it's time to send you back to hell to join your father where you can never hurt anyone ever again."

"Oh I'll be back, and when I come back I'm going to take what's mine and we're going to rule the earth and not even a pathetic hunter like you can stop us. I'll come back for you my love, I'll be back" he said staring at Emily blowing her a kiss, the earth started to shake as the hunter began reciting in Latin an excursing spell. With a scream a bolt of lightning struck Damien and in an instant he was gone.

Staring at where Damien once stood the tears that Emily was trying to fight back fell down her face, "Who are you?" she managed to get out under her sobs.

The man turned to her, a smirk on his face, "I'm Matthew, Matthew Winchester"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_**Present Day**_

_**Hell**_

"I'm here to make a deal with you" she said her voice shaking.

"A deal huh? What do you want?" he was intrigued, he knew she would come back to him, even if it took a thousand years she would come back to him, she would always be his, no other man could claim her, no human, no demon, no one.

"I want you to release Dean Winchester, I want you to rip up his contract, and I want him back on earth, living and breathing as if he never died."

"Is that all?"

"No, I want you to let John Winchester go, let him go up to heaven where he can be with Mary in his rightful place."

"And if I say yes to this, what are you offering?"

"I'll give you back your father; I'll release his soul so he can be in hell with you."

It wasn't the only thing he wanted from her, sure he'd love to have his father back here in hell, but releasing the Winchester's was going to take more than what she was offering.

"I'll do it, but you have to sweeten the pot sugar, what else are you willing to give up?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_**Eerie, IN**_

Exhausted Sam parked the Impala in front of the motel where he was staying. Hunting was always easier with Dean, but he was gone and he needed to pick up the slack more. He needed to make every evil son of a bitch in this world suffer like he was. Dean was never soft like he was when it came to hunting, but in his final hours, watching Dean die Sam built up walls. He would never let anyone into his life, if he never loved, never cared about anyone, then he wouldn't be hurt, wouldn't feel the pain he felt every waking moment. He couldn't stop dreaming of watching Dean die, it was a memory he would never be able to shake.

With a sigh he got out of the car, shutting the door and slowly walking to his motel room. He unlocked the door, slowly opening it and stepping into the room. He felt it before he saw someone on his bed, slowly reaching into the back of his jeans he pulled out his gun. He flipped the switch, illuminating the room. The person on the bed turned over looking at him, he tried to catch his breath but instead coughed, it wasn't possible. He was supposed to be in hell, he watched him die, and he buried his body.

Dean looked around the room and back at his brother.

"Sam…how did I get here?"

**A/N:** _What do you guys think so far?? Any ideas?? Any and all feed back is welcomed! I promise to write more tomorrow, it's almost 12:30am here and I've been up since 3am for work so I think it's time for me to hit the sack. Hope you guys are enjoying this, I know I am!_


	4. 7 days

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Eerie, IN**_

He couldn't take his eyes off of him; if this was a dream it seemed all too real. He took a step towards Dean, his eyes never leaving Dean's and sat down next to him. Slowly he raised his hand placing it on Dean's shoulder and pinched him.

"Ouch bitch what the hell was that for?" Dean asked standing up off of the bed.

"I thought maybe I was dreaming"

"No you jack ass you're supposed to pinch yourself." Dean said reaching down and hitting Sam across the face.

"Ouch, what?!" Sam asked, holding onto the side of his face.

"I had to find out if _I_ was dreaming or not. I'm guessing not, how did you do it?"

"Do what?" Sam asked a bit puzzled, his face still hurting, damn Dean had a hell of a right hook.

"How did you get me out of hell? Oh God Sammy you didn't make a deal with a demon did you?"

"No I didn't, I don't know…"

"Because I swear to God Sam if you did I will kill you myself!" Dean said cutting Sam off.

"Dean I didn't do anything, I was coming back from a hunt and you were just in here. Bobby and I have been trying to figure out a way to get you back but we haven't come up with anything. I had nothing to do with this, I swear it wasn't me."

"It was me…" a voice said, Sam pointed his gun at the figure walking out of the bathroom, a white glow surrounding it. As she walked closer Sam could see her, she was beautiful, her skin a light tan color, her hair a beautiful dark brown and her eyes, her honey colored eyes. She was someone you couldn't take your eyes off of, slowly Sam lowered his gun.

"I did it; I got you out of hell and your contract Dean." He couldn't believe it, he never thought he would see her again, he thought those days they spent together would be nothing but a memory but here she was in front of him.

"Who are you?" Sam managed to get out. Before the woman could speak Dean answered for her.

"She's an angel, a real angel. What are you doing here Emily?"

"I had to make sure he kept his end of the bargain, I needed to make sure you were safe for myself." Being around this man made her heart flutter, she couldn't stop smiling when he was looking at her, really looking at her.

"Ok wait a minute, Dean how do you know her?" Sam asked, placing his gun on the desk.

"Um, remember like 2 months ago when I was gone for a week or so and I told you that I had some stuff I needed to take care of?" Sam nodded, "Well I uh, I met this girl at this bar and we kind of hit it off, so we went back to her room and uh…"

Dean looked over at Emily who was staring down at the ground; even she couldn't believe how they had met.

"Ok what am I missing? So you took Emily back to her room and?"

"It wasn't Emily it was this girl Nancy, well this is where things tend to get a little weird. My spidy senses started to go off and I thought she was possessed, turns out Nancy had this psycho for an ex, he followed us to her apartment and came busting through the door. Next thing I know Emily here jumps out of Nancy and scares this guy to his knees. She totally Roma Downeyed him! Even the whole, "I am an angel sent by God" speech. He took off, Emily went after him, and Nancy well she wanted me out, didn't remember a thing. So I went back to my motel room and there she was…"

"Nancy?" Sam asked; leave it to his brother to get into some kind of mess, there wasn't a place in this world Dean could go without getting into trouble.

"No Emily here, she showed up in the room, she started talking to me about how there are angel's down here living like the demons are. Next thing you know we started kissing, and we...you know. We just basically stayed in the room for a couple of days straight, one morning I wake up and she's not next to me. I searched for a couple of days but I couldn't find her, so I just came back to where you were and that was it. Where did you go?" He asked looking at Emily.

"I had another job I needed to take care of, I had put it off long enough to be with you, and I had to go before my family found out. I'm just glad you're ok Dean, your mom was really worried about you, both of you." She said looking at Sam.

"You saw Mom?" Sam slowly walked over to the bed sitting down; this was all too much for him to take in at once. Dean was back from hell, he had slept with an angel, angels exist and this one got Dean out of his contract, and that Mom was still worrying over them.

"And Jess, she said she isn't angry at you Sam, she's happy that you are moving on, she says it's about time Sammy cakes." Emily looked at Sam who was blushing, and dean trying to keep himself from laughing, which was a hard task.

"You said you needed to make sure 'he' kept his end of the bargain, who's 'he' and what was the bargain?" Dean asked his heart began to sink when she didn't look at him. "Oh god, Emily what did you do? What did you do to get me out of hell?" standing Dean walked closer to Emily, he needed to know, needed to know what they were going to have to do to get her out of her deal.

In the days he spent with her, he never felt more alive, never felt more wanted, more loved. It was a feeling he never thought was possible, sure he thought he had been in love with other women, but what he felt for them, and what he felt for Emily in that short amount of time was two total opposites. He swore to himself that if he ever found her again he would never leave her, if he ever got out of hell he would find her, now that he had her back he was never going to let go of her, no matter what.

"She stole for you that's what." A deep voice said the man seemed to appear out of now where, catching Sam off guard he went to reach for his gun, only to see it float over to the man. Within seconds he disarmed it, taking the bullets out, and pulling the magazine away.

"I should kill you where you stand Emily, do you have any idea the ramifications to what you stole are?! The counsel is meeting right now Emily! Mom and Dad are furious, the holy one is furious! You need to give that contract back before you go down there to hell to save that idiot!"

"Uh, hello idiots right here." Dean said, the man turned and looked at Dean, with a heavy sigh he looked back at Emily.

"You don't know what you've done Emily, God I'm your brother, I'm supposed to protect you, but how can I protect you when you keep pulling stunts like this! You've damned yourself Emily and I don't know how or if I can do anything to help you." He looked at his sister, pulling her face up to meet his, tears running down her face and he knew. He knew why she did it, she was in love, he could see it in Dean's eyes too the love each of them had for on another was still growing, still fresh and new. She did it all for him, to save him, and to save the world.

"She's pregnant you know" Nicolas said softly, "that's why she did all of this, because she believes you are the chosen one. Do you know what is going to happen to her once she has this child?" no one said anything, Dean was still in shock over the news, he just stared at Emily not taking his eyes off of her.

"When she has this baby, she'll become mortal; the baby will take her power from her. There's this prophecy of a hunter and an angel, mating and conceiving a child. The child will save the world from the darkness, and the angel will sacrifice herself for all mankind. You see angel's cant get pregnant, at least that's what we all thought but…my sister is carrying your child Dean. Her and this baby need to be protected, now I can do all I can to save her soul but I need you to protect her and your child."

Slowly a tear fell from Nicolas' face, "I can't protect you anymore can I? 7 months is a long time Emily to have to wait for this child to come. So I'm going to do you a favor…" his hand reached down to her stomach, where his niece or nephew was growing. "Instead of waiting 7 months, you will wait 7 days and this child will be born. The child will be protected; he or she will save the world. Are you willing to sacrifice yourself for these people, for these humans, for this child?"

Emily nodded her head, and she felt the warmth of his touch, felt the baby growing quickly. She gasped her eyes turning white as she fell backwards. Dean and Sam ran to her side, Dean holding her head willing her to wake up.

"Emily, wake up, come on you gotta wake up…"

"Dean…" Sam interrupted, his eyes staring down at her stomach. "Dean look."

Dean looked down at Emily's stomach, doing a double take. Where her brother had once laid his hand was a glowing white, slowly Dean reached over placing his hand in the same spot. From inside he felt a kick, his baby, his son or daughter was kicking him, showing him that they were really in there.

"This is weird, even for us." Sam said.

You have no idea how right you are Sam, Dean thought, no idea.

**A/N:** _Ok I hope I answered some of your questions and have you guys hooked, I love all of your feed back, and it really keeps me wanting to write more. So what do you guys think, should Dean and Emily have a son or a daughter??_


	5. Not ready

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Eerie, IN**_

Emily had been out for quite some time, but to Dean it seemed like forever. It was all so much for him to take it at once, coming back from hell, seeing Emily again, finding out she was pregnant, and now he was going to be a father in 7 days. Dean sat next to Emily, moving her hair from in front of her face.

"Dean…Dean?" Sam walked over towards Dean, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to get some food, you want anything?"

"I'm not hungry"

"Wow, for once my brother turns down food, that's a first." Sam joked. "She needs to eat, what does she like?"

"She'll eat anything, but I don't know how hungry she's going to be, I don't think angels really need food." He still couldn't believe it, the whole time he was here on earth, before he was sent to hell all he wanted was a child. Something to leave his mark on this earth, someone to take his place and now he had that. So why was he so scared?

"Are you going to be ok if I leave you here alone with sleeping beauty?"

"Yeah, we'll be ok" dean said, never taking his eyes off of Emily. It wasn't until 20 minutes later that Dean realized he was alone. "How did we ever get to this?" he asked Emily, thinking back to the first night they spent together. It was well into their 5th time of making love that night, and he was dead tired. God he could still remember the way her lips tasted.

_**8 weeks ago**_

"Aww come on don't tell me you're tired we've barely even had fun" Emily smiled at Dean as she jumped on the bed.

God how much energy did this girl have left in her. "I just have to catch my breath for 2 minutes…ok maybe 20 minutes" Dean managed to get out.

"You totally suck dude, maybe someone should look into little blue miracle pills."

"Are angels even allowed to talk that way, don't you guys take some like purity oath or something?"

"Sweetie, if I was any kind of angel, you and I wouldn't have done 99 percent of the stuff we just did. You know I think some of that is illegal in some states." Emily laughed, walking over to the bathroom, turning on the light.

"Are you hungry? I could go and get us something to eat, or we could order in…" god please say you want to go to Canada to get some food so I can rest for a little bit.

"I could always go for food, but uh…" Emily walked out of the bathroom, wearing only a bathrobe, "I really think we should eat in, work up a good appetite if you know what I mean"

_God I'm in trouble_ Dean thought as he walked over to her, his eyes staring deep into hers if there was any way he could make her his forever he would. He would never leave this room given the opportunity, but it was no way for her to live, knowing all of this was a lie, that he would be dead soon. This was the memory he would hold onto in the pits of hell, the memories he was making here and now with this woman, this perfect woman.

"How did I ever get a girl like you?" he asked, cursing himself as the words left his mouth, _way to scare her off dean_ he thought

"I guess you're just lucky" Emily pulled Dean's head down her lips touching his, _this boy is going to be the death of me_ she thought, _but man what a way to go_.

_**Present Day**_

Sam walked back into the motel room, finding Dean in the same place that he had left him almost an hour ago.

"She hasn't woken up Sam, she hasn't moved, I keep thinking this is all some kind of dream and that if I wake up I'm going to be back in hell. I don't want to go back, but if I had to sacrifice myself for you, or her, or this baby, _my_ baby I'd do it in a heart beat."

Slowly Dean stood from his place, walking over towards Sam, the reminiscent of his tears showing on his face.

"I can't be a father Sam; I can't even take care of myself and you. How, how the hell am I going to be able to take care of a child, a child I never asked for?"

Inside Emily's heart broke, if there was ever a bad time for her to wake up it was this time. Closing her eyes she wept inside.

**xxxxxxxx**

"I knew I'd find you up here" Nicolas said walking over to his sister, the roof was always the place to find her, no matter where she was it was the one area that made her feel closer to home.

"I think I screwed up big time Nic" trying to hold back her tears, Emily cried, harder than when she took Elizabeth's soul up to heave, harder than when she found out she was pregnant, even harder than when she watched and felt Dean die. She was willing yet again to give up everything she had for a love that was not meant to be, but this time it wasn't someone else who would suffer, it would be her.

**xxxxxxxx**

_Here's a little preview of what's in the next chapter, I'm only going to give you the quotes;_

**Emily:** I just want everything back to the way it was before, before all of this!

**Dean:** Well it's a little too late for that now isn't!

**Nicolas: **There is one way to stop all of this.

**Sam:** Dean, where's Emily?

**Doctor:** Can I help you?

**Emily:** I…I think I want to terminate a pregnancy.

_**A/N:**_ _I know so shoot me, sorry I'm from California and we had a BIG earthquake today, and I work for a bank with foreclosed homes so the next two days are our busiest so I'm going to be tired from work but I wanted to get this chapter out of my head so I can finally go to the next one. Hope you guys like it so far! Remember comments keep me wanting to make you guys happy!_


	6. What went wrong

_**Chapter 6**_

_**8 weeks ago**_

_**Sarasota, FL**_

The night had come and gone, and Dean was working into his 3rd full day with Emily. Every second that passed he could feel himself falling harder and harder for this woman. Leaving her was now going to be 1,000 times harder than before. If she was a typical one night stand he could go on and forget her, but this was anything but a one night stand. Everything he was feeling for her was beyond anything he had ever felt for anyone, and anything he probably would ever feel for a woman. If things were different, if he had chosen a different path, he could see himself growing old with this woman.

Emily had been gone for about an hour now, getting groceries, she finally convinced him that he needed to get something besides take out, and fast food that was cooked in a microwave. The minute he heard the door turn his heart started beating a million beats a minute, the way he felt for her was still new and scary to him but he was willing to believe that Sam could save him and he could be with her.

Walking into the room, he could hear her humming a song; it wasn't something he had heard before.

"What are you singing?" he asked walking over towards her as she carried two bags.

"It's a worship song."

"A worship song?" he looked puzzled at her.

"Yeah a worship song, haven't you ever been to church?" she didn't wait for him to respond, "It's called 'Better Is One Day' you sing it at church, it's a very good song, the chorus goes, 'better is one day in your courts, better is one day in your house, better is one day in your courts than thousands else where'. It's like one of my favorites."

"Wait a minute let me get this straight, you're an angel?" Emily nodded, "and yet you still have to go to church and worship 'God' how does that add up?"

"As an angel I do God's work, I've been in his presence, I've felt him, it's an amazing feeling, and I choose to worship him and the amazing things I've seen him do. Dean God is why I'm here, I know about your deal and he wants me to tell you that he loves you. He said that angel's have been watching over you, and that you haven't been alone. God has been with you Dean; he wants you to trust him, and to trust that he has a plan."

"A plan?" he didn't realize the words that were coming out of his mouth until they were already said, "He has a fucking plan for me?! Where the fuck was he when my mother was killed, when I almost died twice?! When my father died, when Sam fucking died?! This is in his plan?! You have some fucked up God if this is his plan, and you're fucked up if you actually believe this bull shit!"

"Dean I'm not trying to get you to fall on your knees and give your life to him, I'm telling you the truth. There is a God, I work for him, I've seen him, and I know what is going to happen to you and I am trying so hard to keep that from happening. You don't know what hell is like, everything you have been told, it's a million times worse. I am trying to save you!"

"Well who the fuck asked you to do that?!" he screamed at her, he was so close to her face he could feel her breath.

_You're mother_ she thought, but she knew she couldn't say it, she promised Mary that she wouldn't say anything. She knew talking to Dean about her boss would upset him, she was used to people getting angry at her, but the anger that he felt, it was stronger than anything she had ever felt before. She knew her time here was over, she was supposed to be in New York right now, helping a child reach the gates of heaven, the longer she stayed here, the more pain the child would be in. A single tear fell from her face, softly she placed her hand on Dean's cheek, _sleep,_ she thought, _sleep until the rays of tomorrows morning sun wake you, do not search for me, but please remember my words and know that I will get you out of this Dean, no matter what it takes._

As she took her hand away from his face, she saw him get tired and walk over to the bed, as the tear feel from her face she watched him lay down and close his eyes.

"I swear I'll get you out of this Dean, no matter what it takes."

_****_

Present Day

The cool night wind hit her face; it reminded her that she needed to put the words of the past behind her. She knew the risk of sleeping with Dean, she prayed for her heavenly father to bless her with the path to save Dean. Her brother had told her that the council was still debating what kind of punishment she was to face, the same way they met to discuss Lucifer's punishment. She had not been created yet but she heard the stories, she just prayed they would be kinder to her.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, Damien looked her in the eye, "Soon my love, this child and you will be mine." She didn't even realize she was screaming until Sam and Dean ran out of the room. Dean grabbed her; she was so scared he could see it in her face.

"Emily what happened?!"

"He was here. I swear he was here Dean, I swear."

Dean pulled her closer towards him, holding her, "Who was here?" Sam asked, taking another look around the empty parking lot of the motel.

"God I just want everything to go back to the way it was, before all of this!" she screamed, pushing Dean away from her.

"Well it's a little too late for that now isn't it?!" he yelled back at her, "God if I'd had known you were going to be like this pregnant, I'd have never slept with you! One minute you are normal, the next you act like a little bitch!" As the words left his mouth he knew he didn't mean them, he was still so hurt by her, why was his heart rejecting the love he knew she felt for him? Why was he so broken inside?

His words felt like a slap across her face, Emily didn't even know she was running until she was down the hall. Sam caught up to her; he had to try and talk to her, "Are you ok?" Sam asked concerned.

"He hates me Sam, he hates me and he doesn't even know what I'm doing for him."

"What are you doing for him, Emily what are you really giving up for him? What haven't you told us?"

She could see herself telling Sam, but she knew they would stop her. She had already made a deal with the devil, and he was going to get what he wanted, there was no stopping that.

**  
xxxxxxxx**

"Sam and Dean are in the room asleep, you wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?" Nicolas said walking over to his sister who was standing on the edge of the roof of the motel. "Emily don't jump you have so much to live for" Nicolas joked; he could see on her face that she was upset.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" he asked concerned.

"Damien showed up…" she could see the anger on her brother's face, but she knew if she didn't tell him what Damien had said he would walk into hell and beat it out of him. "He said that soon me and this baby would be his. I don't know what to do Nic."

"Well there is one way to stop all of this."

**  
xxxxxxxx**

The morning rays woke Sam up with a jolt, the last thing he remembered he was talking to Emily and then she said something to him and he was here in the bed asleep. Dean also started to wake up, Sam looked around the motel room, "Dean, where's Emily?"

**  
xxxxxxxx**

It was against everything she believed, everything that she had been taught, but after the night she had there was no way she was going to let Damien have this child. He could have her, but she would never let him have this child, a child she once thought was conceived out of love. Now she believed it was out of regret.

"Hi, Ms. Hunt is it?" a young perky doctor, who didn't look to be more than 23 years old walked into the examination room holding a file, "how can I help you today?"

"I…I think I want to terminate a pregnancy."

****

A/N: _Sorry tomorrow is the last day of the month and I am dead tired. I promise I will write more tomorrow depending on what time I get out of work. I hope I kept you guys in suspense! I know you hate me, its cool! Remember comments are much appreciated!!_


	7. Possession

_**Chapter 7**_

"How long were you out?" Dean asked rubbing his eyes. He couldn't believe she did this to him again, and to top it all off she knocked Sam out too. There was no telling where she was or how far she had gotten. Sam stood up cracking his neck, and then his back.

"I don't know, 5 maybe 6 hours? How did I get back in here?"

"I'll give you 1 guess and I'm going to kill her when I find her."

"Now someone could take that the wrong way Dean." A voice said from behind him, scarring Dean, he jumped instinctively reaching for the gun he had in his pants.

"Come on put that thing down before you actually hurt someone." Nicolas said, holding his hands up.

"I don't know, your sister has done nothing but fuck me over lately, I do have a little anger left in me."

"Come on Dean put it down" Sam begged standing behind Dean. Dean looked over at his brother, finally lowering his weapon.

"Do you know where Emily is?" Sam asked

"I think, Sam why don't you go get her while Dean and I have a little talk, man to man." Nicolas grinned at Dean.

"You mean man to angel right? I think I'll keep my weapon close to me if you don't mind." Dean sat down on the bed his gun still in his hands. Sam grabbed Dean's keys from the dresser waiting for Nicolas to tell him where to go.

_She's at the clinic on State St; she'll be waiting outside on the curb._ Nicolas thought, "Okay" Sam said, did he hear that in his head? Dean looked at his brother puzzled as he walked out the door closing it behind him.

"Finally some alone time" Nicolas chuckled; a gulp was all that was heard from Dean.

**xxxxxxxx**

Sam had been driving up and down State St for at least 15 minutes before he finally saw her, she was right where Nicolas said, or thought, what ever. Sam could see she had been crying, the worst things were going through his head, he hoped and prayed that she didn't kill his niece or nephew.

Slowly Sam pulled up next to Emily, in a way he felt bad for what he was about to do, but so many questions remained unanswered he felt he had no choice, he reached over to the door, opening it up for Emily. She just looked up at him, wiping a tear from her face as she got into the car; she reached over to try to close the door and realized she couldn't move. Her eyes fixed on the devils trap drawn above her head. She was trapped, the symbols were mostly used to keep demons inside, but they could also be used on angels and until she had this child she was still an angel. Fear started to over take her, if only Sam knew what holding an angel in one of these could do, if only.

**xxxxxxxx**

"We need to talk Dean" Nicolas locked the door to the hotel room behind him, Dean smirked at him.

"I'm touched but I don't swing that way, sorry to disappoint you"

"Dean this is serious, you and Sam have no idea what you are up against and you have no idea who is after Emily and what he's capable of doing. Everything you think you know about how to kill a demon will go out the window once you meet him face to face. And if you survive you'll wish you hadn't."

This got Dean to be serious, he knew there was something after Emily, there had to be, she wouldn't be pushing him away so much just because she fell out of love with him. Even he knew the first moment that he met her that he was going to be in love with her for the rest of his life. He couldn't imagine his life without her in it, when she died he wanted to die with her, his life would be better with her in it than without her in it. What ever was after her, he would give it all up to save her.

"I'm listening" Dean said in a more serious tone than he'd probably ever talked in his life.

"Did she ever tell you how she became an angel?" Dean shook his head, "She wasn't always an angel like me, Lucifer created her, and she was one of his favorite children, a black angel. She single handily caused the deaths of thousands of men, women, and children. She was his favorite child, but all she wanted was a mate, so Lucifer set out to find her one, Damien. Emily had this other demon that was jealous of her, she was jealous that Emily was on the right hand of Lucifer. So this girl lured Emily up to the surface, and she trapped her in a devils trap. She gave Emily a soul, before Emily didn't care at all what she had done to other people, she fed off of their pain but once she got this soul she broke down and she cried. You see this girl left Emily right where a man was being brought to his death, where the people he was sent to save where going to kill him. Even while carrying a heavy cross he knelt down to her and told her, '_my child I will die for you and all will be forgiven'_. And as they rose that cross and he took one of his few last breaths, he looked down at Emily, tears streaming down from both of their faces and he looked up to the heavens and said, '_Father forgive them, they know not what they do'_. When he died he took Emily up to heaven with him and he brought her to my father. She was so broken and beaten down inside; she didn't understand how someone could love her so much to forgive her for everything she had done. Every single person that she killed came to her and you could just tell that with every person that forgave her, she began to forgive herself. Dean my sister is willing to go back down to hell for you, she willing to die for you and you treat her like garbage. I know that isn't the way you want to treat her; I can see the way you look at her, the love you show for her. So show it now, protect her Dean, and don't let my sister go back down to hell. It took us centuries to get her back, we can't lose her."

Dean knew that he had been short with Emily, he knew that it was the time he spent in hell that was making him treat her and Sam the way he was. He tried to control it but he would always let it take back over him, but that was going to stop. He would show her how much he loved her, how much he cared about her. Nicolas was right, they were not going to lose her, and he would never lose her.

Nicolas started to breathe heavy, falling down to the ground holding his head. The bond he shared with his sister was beyond that which any other angel shared with another. The heavenly father made certain that if Emily was to ever get close to returning to the way she was before that he would be the first to know and it was happening, she was going to be possessed and he had to stop it.

"What's wrong?" Dean put his hand on Nicolas' shoulder

"He's got her; Damien's taking over her body right now we gotta get to her."

"Oh god Sam" Dean spoke softly as they ran out of the hotel room, the door slamming behind him as they ran towards town in search of Sam and Emily.

**xxxxxxxx**

"Sam you don't know what you're doing please let me out of here, please" Emily begged.

Emily begged, she could already feel something around her and she was scared.

"No not until you tell me what is really going on, why does Damien want you so bad?"

"Sam please if you don't get me out of here he's going to get me, please Sam, PLEASE!"

And just like that she felt him, she had no control over her body, she tried to fight it but it was no use her head flung back as black smoke filled into her lungs. She knew that feeling anywhere it was Damien and he had taken possession over her body.

Sam stared at her his eyes wide open, this wasn't supposed to happen a demon couldn't come and possess someone inside a devil's trap. Emily, or what ever was inside of Emily smirked at him cracking their neck, her eyes turning a blood red with black stripes.

"Hello Sammy, it's time to play" Damien chuckled with one swipe of his hand Sam was thrown out of the car hitting the ground hard his head throbbing in pain. He groaned as he lifted his head only to feel a fist hit him across the face, hard. He could taste the metallic taste of his own blood in his mouth as the demon inside of Emily continued to hit him, one hit right after the other.

"Aww come on Sammy, you can hit a girl, fight back! Once I get Emily back down into hell you'll be the first one I come after, I'll make Dean suffer, I'll make all of you Winchester's suffer for what you've done to my family!"

"No" Emily screamed from inside of herself, "Sam run!" she was fighting Damien inside; she couldn't have Sam die because of Damien's psycho love for her. Sam stood up feeling someone lift him up; he turned to see Dean and Nicolas.

"What happened?" Dean asked holding onto Sam's shoulders, his nose was bleeding and probably broken, did Emily do this to Sam?

"Damien let my sister go!" Nicolas yelled running towards Emily only to feel himself get thrown across the street his back hitting the wall of a building.

"Leave my family alone, please!" Emily screamed, Dean stared at her it was something out of a movie, Emily would fall to the ground every time she managed to break free, but the second this demon would gain possession back over her, her voice would become deep and her eyes would change.

"You're mine Emily, one way or another you'll always be mine!" Damien said, a tear fell down from Emily's face as she stared up at Dean she could see he was scared and upset.

"Dean help me…please…I need your help, please, I love you"

"Aww how touching" Damien said taking over once again, "but you see Dean I was created for her. She's going to die and rule hell with me, and then we're going to kill you and every other living thing here. I'm going to have fun torturing you; I think I'll start with…" Damien paused something wasn't right he felt himself growing weaker, he stared down at Emily's growing stomach, a white heavenly glow surrounded it, he titled his head. "Oh no" he said as he was pushed out of Emily's body. Her head jerked back and the black smoke that housed Damien left her body. Emily started shaking looking at Dean as she fell backwards onto the ground.

Dean ran by her side, holding her head in his lap, he brushed some hair from her face as he tried to hid back the tears that were threatening to escape from his eyes.

"Emily, please tell me you're ok"

Emily opened her eyes, she could tell that when he finally saw that she was ok he let everything out; he broke down holding her, pulling her closer to him.

"I thought I lost you, Emily I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I've been acting like a jerk to you I'm sorry that I pushed you away, and I'm sorry that I scared you. I love you, do you have any idea how much it hurt me to know that I hurt you. I don't want to do that anymore, I don't want to hurt you anymore, I just want you and I want this baby, our baby."

Emily couldn't believe what she was hearing from him, finally he put his feelings for her into words, this was truly real love, the stuff that movies were made about and it was happening to her. She held onto Dean as he helped her to her feet seeing her brother and Sam walk over to them.

"I'm so sorry Sam, I'm sorry Nic" Emily's voice shook as Dean held her closer in his arms.

"No I'm sorry Emily, I didn't know that could happen it was my fault and believe me I wont do it again."

"Good" Nicolas said smacking Sam on the back, "now you know what happens when you put an angel in one of those so for the love of God don't ever do it again. Glad you learned your lesson Sammy boy."

"It's Sam" Sam said under his breath, he couldn't take his eyes off of Emily and Dean, this was one of the first time's he had seen his brother so happy in so long. He silently said a prayer that Dean would stay this happy forever and that he would never have to deal with what Sam had to deal with when Jess died.

"I can't believe she did that" Emily chuckled holding her stomach.

"Can't believe who did what?" Dean asked.

"The baby, I can't believe she did that to save me." Emily could see all the blood leave Dean's face as she heard him gulp.

"Uh…her? Like as in a girl?" Dean asked his eyes trying to search for the answer in Emily's eyes.

"Yeah, her, your daughter, we're having a daughter Dean." Emily smiled at Dean placing a hand on where her daughter slept protected.

"Oh shit, Sam he's going down!" Nicolas and Sam ran to catch Dean as he passed out, just reaching him before his head hit the street.

"Why did he pass out?" Emily asked standing next to Nicolas as they placed Dean onto the ground.

"He swore he'd never have a daughter, said he would make the life of every guy she brought home miserable. I guess he just realized that it's no more party Dean, it's gotta be soccer van mommy Dean. Having a daughter is Dean's living hell." Sam chuckled trying to wake up Dean; this was going to be a long 5 more days Emily thought.

**A/N:** _Ok so sorry you guys that it took me so long to write this, I had a really bad wrist injury and it's really hard for me to type for longer than 10 minutes, plus the Olympics were on and I had to watch my baby Michael Phelps. Anyways I've already got a plan for where I want this story to head, and I just hope that when it goes that way that everyone is waiting for more. I will try to get another chapter out as quickly as my wrist will let me. Thanks again for reading this!!_


	8. Nightmares

_**Chapter 8**_

Emily still couldn't believe everything that had been happening within the last couple days, Dean finally confessed to her that he loved her and that he didn't want to lose her, falling asleep making love to Dean, and waking up in his arms. These were the things she had always wanted from the man she gave her whole heart to. Days and nights passed by like seconds, and in what seemed like the blink of an eye she was now one day away from reaching 9 months, and having her little girl in her arms. The days spent with Dean gave her more time to not only get to know him but fall for him harder and harder. Sam was staying in his own private room down the hall from them, searching for someone online. He wouldn't tell Dean or Emily who it was but he said that once he found her they would know.

This morning was different, usually when Emily would wake up Dean would be looking down at her a smile on his face as he would move down to kiss her lips. But this morning all she would find was the silence of their room.

"Dean?" Emily reached over to the chair picking up her shirt and pants putting them on. "Dean, where are you?" She walked over to the door pulling it open as she buttoned her shirt when she felt him grab her.

"Time for your payment Emily, I think I'll take that baby too" Damien smiled at her as he plunged his hand into her stomach, the pain seared through her body as the blood began to pour from her open wound. In an instant Damien pulled out her baby holding her with both hands as Emily fell to the floor.

"She is beautiful, just like her mother, too bad you couldn't be on our side Em. I told you that you'd die." Damien began to laugh as he disappeared taking the baby with him. In his place was a hell hound, it growled as foam began to fall from his mouth.

This was it, this was how she was going to die, "I'm not going to cry" escaped from her lips as the hell hound jumped towards her, his razor sharp teeth ready to pierce her flesh.

"NO!" Emily bolted up from bed, drenched in sweat, she tried to steady her breathing, feeling two hands touch her she screamed, grabbing onto the hands and hitting the face they were connected to.

"Ouch god dammit!" Dean held onto his the side of his face, he had never heard someone scream like that before in his life and he had heard people scream.

"Dean! Oh I'm sorry are you ok?" Emily asked reaching over to check his face for herself.

"Yeah I'm fine; man you have a killer right hook!"

"Sorry about that"

"No don't be sorry I'm sorry for this."

Emily watched in horror as Dean's eyes turned black, she tried to move away from him but it's no use, Dean was too powerful, or what ever is possessing him.

"She's mine Em, all mine." In one swift move, Dean reached up inside of Emily ripping their child out of her. The baby cried as Emily fell back down onto the bed, her face a total shock. Her body began to shake as she watched Dean hold their bloody little girl in his arms.

"It's ok sweetie, Daddy's got you, you're safe now."

Emily couldn't move, she tried to will her body to move but it wouldn't. All she could do was watch Dean leave the room with their child.

"Emily you have to wake up" She didn't know where the voice was coming from, she tired to move her body but it was no use. "Emily please you have to wake up"

She could feel every drop of blood escaping her body; she willed her head to move towards the sound of the voice. With all the strength she had left in her body she moved her head an inch to the right, her eyes locking with Mary's eyes. She was surrounded by the most beautiful white light, which could only come from her father, from God. Mary looked into Emily's eyes, deep down into her eyes.

"Emily you have to wake up, I know you think this is real but it's not it's all a dream sweetie. You need to open your eyes; you have to do that in order to save my grand daughter. I know you feel weak right now but you have to open your eyes ok? You have to wake up from this nightmare sweetie; it's time to have your little girl."

A single tear escaped from both of their eyes, Mary smiled at Emily and placed her hand on her cheek, in an instant Emily was awake to an empty motel room.

_God that was one hell of a nightmare_ she thought, "Dean?" she was answered with silence. Suddenly a pain shot through her body, something she had never felt before. She reached under the covers feeling something cold and liquid; she pulled her hand out to see her hand covered in blood.

"Oh god, no not right now it's early. Please god no" her plea was meat with another shot of pain, a scream escaped her lips as she tried to get out of the bed towards the emergency cell phone Dean had given to her yesterday. She was able to take one step and fell to the ground in pain.

"Dean help me…" god please help me, "SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" she screamed as her world turned black.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_A few miles outside of town_

"Well that was a bust" Dean said as he drove back towards the motel. "We go all that way to try and find a way to kill this Damien guy and we end up with nothing. Emily is going to kill me if she finds out I left without telling her."

"I swear I thought I had found it, but Dean you haven't seen the look on her face when she talks about him. She is really afraid of this guy but she wont tell you or me why. So I figured since she wont tell us, why not just get rid of him and save her the trouble." Sam would never say it to Dean but he was a little jealous of what he had with Emily. It was what he thought he would have with Jess, ever since he found Emily at the clinic they always made sure to talk. He felt like he knew her more than Dean probably did and for that he did harbor a little crush on her. Hence the reason he was staying up so late looking on the internet, calling everyone he could think of to find some way to save Emily from this nightmare of hers. If she had a good life with his brother, if she made Dean happy, and if Dean made her happy than he was more than willing to push his feeling for her aside.

Dean felt for his brother, he was doing everything in his power to save Emily, Dean had already grown so used to waking up next to Emily that he couldn't imagine life without her, if he had to sell his soul again to save her he would do it but first he needed to find out what she was keeping from them.

Dean felt his heart stop as he looked ahead of them, in the parking lot of their motel was cops, and an ambulance speeding past them. Both Dean and Sam tired to see who was in the ambulance but they couldn't see anything.

"You don't think…" Sam couldn't get the words out of his mouth, "I hope not" Dean replied as they pulled into the parking lot. Dean had to hold onto the car door for support as he looked up to see their motel door wide open.

"Oh god" was all Sam could get out before he ran after Dean who was taking the stairs two at a time.

"Emily?! EM!" A police officer tried to stop Dean from going into the room but he was no match for Dean's strength. He pushed the cop, who had clearly eaten way too many donuts than he had done sit ups. Dean almost fell to the ground as his eyes set on the bed, almost covered in blood. That was his Emily in the ambulance, the woman he was meant to spend the rest of his life with in the speeding ambulance.

He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders helping him stand up. "Dean she's ok, Dean!" the words didn't sink into his mind; there was no way that she was ok.

"She's not ok, look at the blood! It was Damien and I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!"

Sam had to hold onto his brother, willing in to believe him. "Dean listen to police said she was screaming for help, she is in labor they took her to the hospital, we need to get to her now Dean ok?"

All Dean could do was nod his head, little did he know, his happy life was going to be short lived.

**A/N:** _Ok so so so so so sorry it's taken me so long to do this. I'm probably going to have surgery on my wrist to correct a problem and they found a tumor on my bone so I've had a lot on my mind. Anyways let me know what you guys think, remember comments are always appreciated._


End file.
